


Diamond Dust

by AsMyWimseyTakesMe



Series: Bits and Bobs [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: "what-if" scenario, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, hints of past relationships, possible OOC-ness on Ami's part (this is how I personally see Ami and her place as Sailor Mercury), possible nonsense (it made sense in my head), references to past violence, totally messing with canon, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsMyWimseyTakesMe/pseuds/AsMyWimseyTakesMe
Summary: In which Ami Mizuno, otherwise known as Sailor Mercury, accidentally unlocks her memories early.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fic! The prompt was "revenge" and this just popped to mind. It's set right after Ami becomes Sailor Mercury.
> 
> This is currently un-betaed.

Her thoughts had been circling since she got home.

Demons—or something similar—were real. Luna was an actual talking cat. Her new friend Usagi had some kind of magical powers. 

 _She_ had magical powers. She was Sailor Mercury.

Ami stared down at the simple blue pen on her coffee table. The living room was dark, the curtains pulled aside to display the nighttime rainstorm. Her mother was at another conference and would be gone for a week. Ami was thankful; it gave her more time to come to grips with this new reality. 

All right. Focus. 

She pulled out a notebook and pencil. 

There were Sailor Scouts who could use a kind of magic, connected to the planets of the solar system. They were guided by a talking cat. Usagi and Ami were the only ones Luna had found, though Ami was rather certain the vigilante Sailor V was one of the group as well, though why didn’t she come forward now? 

The Sailor Scouts fought an evil that commanded demon-like creatures that were attempting to siphon human energy? Souls? 

More data on that was needed, Ami decided. She made a few notes in the margin of her list. 

Said evil being was searching for something, a crystal, which was held by the Moon Princess. According to Luna, the Scouts were the Princess’ protectors, but they did not know where she was, or even if she _had_ the crystal. 

Ami frowned and tapped the pencil on her notebook. That…didn’t make sense. If Luna was tasked with protecting the princess by gathering these Sailor Scouts, why didn’t she know where the princess was? Who is this evil entity? What is the crystal and why was it so important? 

“Why the hell am I stuck in the middle of this?” Ami groaned and flopped over on the couch. The notebook dropped to the floor. She frowned down at the page of notes, digging her chin into the couch cushion. She knew the shock of the day was riding her. Sudden changes always made her obsess over small things, but writing things out always managed to help in some way. 

It all came back to this Moon Princess. Luna’s actions made no sense to Ami. Sure, protecting the princess was important, she understood that, and so was protecting the people of the town. But _where was the princess_? Luna didn’t know, and that meant they were all vulnerable. The princess because she was unprotected, and the Scouts because looking for said princess meant their attention was divided between the search and the current threats to their well-being. 

Unless… 

Ami sat up and pushed her glasses back up her nose. There was a Sailor Moon. There was a Sailor Moon and a Moon Princess, but there was a Sailor Mercury and no Mercury Princess. Ami could assume there would be other Scouts—a Mars, Jupiter, Venus, maybe more—but no other princesses were mentioned. That was odd. If there was just the one princess of an empire that included all the planets (other than Earth, apparently, Ami had quite a few questions about _that_ ), then why a Scout from her own kingdom? Couldn’t there be accusations of favoritism? 

Ami shook her head violently. She was overthinking this, it was quite likely the princess’ bodyguards were chosen from each kingdom in the Moon Empire or whatever it was called, so it made sense there was a Sailor Moon. Of course, there was always the chance that Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess were one and the same, but that was just ridic— 

There was a low click, like a key in a lock, and suddenly Ami’s mind was flooded with images. She slid to the floor, her uniform skirt rucking up around her thighs as she grasped her head in both hands and screamed into her empty house.

Fantastic landscapes. Beautiful palaces. Girls she called friend, sister. Training and fighting and yelling with joy as she conquered her magic. Earning her place beside the princess. Standing guard over secret lovers’ meetings in moonlit gardens. A boy, with long honey-colored curls and green eyes and a sweet smile. Ceremonies and scoldings and tears. Darkness subsuming moonlight as the witch attacked. Her sisters fallen. A boy, with honey-colored curls and blank, dead eyes as he twisted a sword in her stomach. Darkness encroaching on her sight. The princess, _her_ princess, strewn over the palace steps beside her prince, her hair spilling over puddles of blood in silver-blonde rivers… 

Ami came back to herself with a gasp. She was on her knees in her living room. The rain had stopped. She stared down at her hands, clenched around the Mercury pen. 

She remembered everything. 

Ami breathed out, and ice flowed on her breath. She breathed in, and the taste of cold settled in her chest and hardened into determination. Knowledge. _Vengeance_. 

She was the brain, the analysis, the voice of caution. Amidst the heat of Mars, the thunder of Jupiter, the light of Venus, and the sweetness of the Princess, they ignored the silence of Mercury. The court, the people, the enemy—they never remembered. 

She was the quiet cold that crept into bones, the diamond dust in the air. She was a knife in the fog, poison in teacups, and water in the lungs. 

The witch was still alive. Still trying to kill Ami’s princess. 

Ami smiled.

 

_(Deep in her palace, Beryl shivered and her breath plumed white in the sudden chill.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I really do see Sailor Mercury as the spymaster of the group. It just makes sense. :)
> 
> Also, diamond dust--besides being the name of the Cygnus Saint's attack in the Saint Seiya manga/anime--is a weather phenomenon where a cloud made of microscopic ice crystals forms at ground level. It forms when the temp is well below freezing, and often when there are clear skies. It's quite frequent in Antarctica, but less frequent elsewhere. Often it goes unnoticed until someone sees minute sparkles as the ice crystal move. These sparkles give it the name "diamond dust."


End file.
